


Blood of an Exact Same Like

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Common Law
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Reincarnated love!Wes, Reincarnation, Supernatural Elements, Vampire!Travis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis has been around for a long time.  He lives in a cycle of unattachment.  That is till he meets a surviving witness who  has the same face as the strong-willed prince from the now Scottish boarder who captured his heart centuries ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire AU! Because of reasons!
> 
> Note my Vampires are a similar to Moonlight vampires, with a few twists or my own (or so I might think). They have all the heightened senses, however garlic, sunlight, and holy water have no real effect on them. But silver and wood are rather dangerous. So yeah.

Travis has had a lot of names and he’s been called a lot of things in his many years. So many he hardly remembered his name when he was human. If he thought about it and went through all the names he had, he would know it, but not off the top of his head.   He knew his original name was likely similar to with Travis. He just always sort of updated his name, because something like Traquvius was pretty damn dated. Currently he was Travis Marks. His been Travis, with a wide range of last names, for a while, since the 1800s or so. He likes it though, it feels like it fits.

He’s done lots of things as well. He countless jobs, and in reality his so rich he doesn’t have to work. Over his life time, Travis has come across some very valuable things. He only works because he can’t really sit still. He has to be moving or do something. Plus he doesn’t like living like a pompous rich ass, he preferred the mediocre lifestyle. He blended in more and that was what counted. He’s had his time of standing out in the past.

He’s lived, for the most part, all over the world. Having been born when the Roman Empire was starting to crumble, and turned some 30 years later in what is now Spain, he’s had the time too. He’s been all throughout Europe, Africa, and a bit through Asia. He went to the Americas in the mid-1800s. He’s been through most of it. He’s settled in the United States in the early 1900s, living mostly in California, where the climate is better. Of course that is not to say he’s been through the USA in his own time. However none of it is ever home.

No, home had been some castle along the Scottish boarder. It was some landmark or museum now. A place people could go and ‘experience history’.   But they hardly have any idea what went on there, or the memories it holds for Travis. No, most of the history they talked about him was a few centuries after everything. The seven years he lived and ruled there were during a time of ‘war and chaos in the area’.

The castle wasn’t completely home, not without the young blonde man servant who was really a captured prince from a neighboring kingdom in what was now Scotland. The man who had the blood of the royal family who took him dripping from his form when Travis had opened the door. The man who charged him with skills and speed without fear, despite the fact that Travis was no doubt a sight to behold. Not to mention, he had managed to get past Travis swings and swords to get up close and hold Travis at the edge of his sword, and grinned with Travis returned the favor. He had clouded Travis’ senses with an indescribable pleasant sent.

It hadn’t been long before Travis had his mouth on the man’s shoulder, relishing in the taste that was his blood. The blonde has arched against him with a strangled breath and muttering to entities Travis had hardly heard of. They had fell into bed that evening, and everything pales in comparison. Everything about his life pretty much pales in comparison to those seven years. Granted it wasn’t exactly smooth, the two could rub each other the wrong way, both with fierceness that could hardly be rivaled, and the blonde wasn’t afraid to undermine something Travis told him. But that, and the blonde’s humanity and kind heart kept Travis hooked.

It was something that never should have happened, but it did because Travis was naïve and the blonde was force. They fell in love. There hasn’t been much avoiding it, really, looking back. Travis can’t say he regrets it. He would do it a thousand times over if he could. The man was intoxicating and there was pull, but where there was a pull there was a lesson too.

Travis had been late and slow. Too late and too slow. Hunters of sorts came though their little town and slaughtered everyone while Travis had been away. They killed his men and left his love bleeding and impaled by a sword. _You’re here now…you’re here…everything is okay…it’s all okay._ However it wasn’t, because in the end Travis was too late and too slow.

He fell in love with something temporary, and he was gone before Travis could making him a bit more permanent.  

Losing him had broke Travis. He blacked out for a century. Not literally, but he can’t really recall anything after the boat disappeared down the river; it’s all kind of a blurred mess of blood and rage. Nothing that was useful or helpful. Once he snapped out of it though, he didn’t get attached to people. Mainly those of the human/mortal variety. While he can’t say he remembers ever one he meets, he can’t forget the young blonde man servant.   Not even if he wanted too.

Sometimes though, Travis can’t help but think it might be easier if he did. He wouldn’t be haunted by the man’s face and he wouldn’t feel guilty for going out for a ride that night. He wouldn’t be haunted by old memories that just sort of surface. The pleasant ones weren’t so bad; they just left him with an ache from his heart. It was the bad ones he could do without, but he bears them as a remaindered. Time doesn’t help ease them any better.

 _It keeps the humanity,_ was how someone put it perfectly.   _It hurts like hell, but it separates us from the monsters._

And it does hurt like hell sometimes, but Travis just keeps going. He has to.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis frowned at his target as the last of the shell casings bounced on the floor. His aim slightly off, hardly a millimeter, but it still bothered him a bit. He sighed to himself and straightened up from his stance. He turned to his gun and slide out his clip of his gun. He placed his gun on the counter of his lane, and reached for the box of bullets to his right to reload.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding acient names similar to Travis and Wesley is really really heard. Bare with me.

Travis frowned at his target as the last of the shell casings bounced on the floor. His aim slightly off, hardly a millimeter, but it still bothered him a bit. He sighed to himself and straightened up from his stance. He turned to his gun and slide out his clip of his gun. He placed his gun on the counter of his lane, and reached for the box of bullets to his right to reload.

“You’re here rather late.” A voice said suddenly in the lane next to him.

“I have a reason for being here,” Travis said, turning his eyes to look at the man next to him. “What’s you’re excuse Paekman?”

Paekman let out a huff of a laugh and crossed his arms. He leaned his shoulder against the side of the lane before he said anything. “I am looking for you.” Paekman said with a grin. “Thought to myself, if I was Travis and someone told me the one things I hate to hear, where would I go. Figured you were somewhere you could take out your frustration on something. It was either here, because we own it and you have a key, or the boxing gym you like breaking into.”

Travis didn’t say anything, and he stopped loading the bullets for a second.

“I heard Sutton ordered you take two days off.” Paekman continued after a moment.

Travis growled to himself. He hated not being able to work, well save on the weekends or when he planned to take off. He practically hated being told not to work. As a vampire it didn’t take him weeks or months to heal, it took him days at most. Of course, not a lot of people he worked with knew he was a vampire, and he was forced to be frustrated about everything, and still act hurt when he returned. He’s been shot, stabbed, fallen off buildings and just about had every other injury under the sun. The one Sutton benched him for wasn’t even technically that bad in comparison.

He had been shot three times in the chest while wearing his vest. There was at most a bruised or cracked rib on anyone, as well as getting their breath knocked out of them. Nothing too bad for Travis, and it was healed within an hour or two. Yet, Sutton still pulled him. Travis had pleaded for desk duty, and he hated desk duty almost as much as he hated not working. Sutton hadn’t budged, so now Travis had to figure out what he was going to do with himself for two days.

Paekman sighed. “Oh come on, it’s not that bad.”

“I’d rather have desk duty for a few days.” Travis grumbled as he shoved a few more bullets into the clip. “I wasn’t even hurt that bad. Actually getting shot, I could see taking a few days off, but I was wearing a vest, I was fine.”

“Of course _you_ were fine, but some people need some time after something like that.” The shorter man smirked.  

Travis just tsked and loaded the clip back into his gun. He cocked it and fired at the target as quickly as he could. The paper shook the impact of the bullets, and the loud bang of the gun didn’t bother him. Paekman let out a whistle beside him, and Travis gave him a slight look from behind his safety glasses as he hit the button to bring the target back. He silently dared Paekman to say something about his aim. The other man just rolled his eyes and gave a snort.

A silence passed between them for a moment or two as the machine brought Travis’ target back to him. Travis gave the target a small frown. To anyone else his target would look like he was a professional, or ex-military. Close clusters and well placed hits on the cookie cutter human shape on the target. It looked spot on, but it was just off ever so slightly. Travis and Paekman could see it though. Travis pulled the target off of the clips and crumpled it up. He tossed it in the trash at in the middle of the range, getting some satisfaction from the whoosh it made going in.

Paekman sighed beside him, and Travis felt him watching him before he said anything. David Paek was one of the few vampires Travis kept in close contact and considered a friend. The shorter man was just less than three centuries old. He had lived in Taiwan with his family, till the man who turned him killed them all. Paekman doesn’t talk about it much and Travis doesn’t ask, just like how David didn’t ask about the castle on the Scottish Boarder. They meet on some old trade roads when David was still rather young vampire wise, and keep in reasonably close contact since. They had meet up in California in the sixties and just kind of hung around each other more after that.

“You know you should be happy you weren’t _actually_ shot.” Paekman said after a moment. “A few days off isn’t as bad as a few weeks. Least, you won’t go too stir crazy.”

Travis gave Paekman a look, before he laughed. “That is true. But in all fairness I would find something to do to keep me busy.”

“True, but you’d sure as well complain about how much you miss being able to work at the station.”

Travis made a sound as he packed up his things. He let a silence pass between them again. “So, you found me, now what?” He asked with a small grin.

“Figured I’d take you for a drink of some kind and listen to you complain for a while.” Paekman shrugged.

“You’re a good friend, Paekman.” Travis laughed as he gave David a pat on the shoulder.

Travis turned to finish putting his remaining bullets away in their box. David had grabbed a broom and was starting to sweep up Travis’ shell casings. There was a reasonable amount of them, but he was pretty much done when Travis had finished packing up the rest of his things.   They exited the range together.

Travis hoped the counter in the lobby area and opened the safe Paekman and him kept under the counter. They were the only ones who knew the combination. It didn’t keep much, but it was where they stored a few of their additional firearms, and left over bullets. Travis shoved the box of bullets he had opened into the safe before closing it and spinning the lock. He listened to click of the lock before he sprang up behind the counter.

David’s phone suddenly rang loudly as Travis hopped back over the counter. Paekman pulled his phone out of his pocket to look at the number before sighing. He answered it with a quick “Detective Paek.”

Travis could hear what was being said on the other line clearly, and David knew he could, but Travis asked like he wasn’t listening. It was a male voice on the line, the owner someone Travis doesn’t really know.   There was some situation at some warehouse, shots had been fired and a passerby had heard doors rattling and people screaming. The man on the line said it was likely some sort of gang thing, but there was a need for some cable hands. David nodded and said a few things before he hung up.

“Sounds like that drink is going to have to wait.” Travis said with a wide smile as he shoved he crossed his arm. “Come on, we better head out if we doesn’t want to miss the action.”

“Travis, you’re on two day leave. Sutton will have your head if you go.” David countered.

“Who says he has to find out?” Travis said. “They said they need cable hands, and I have very cable hands.”

David sighed. “Fine, but if I get in trouble, it’s your fault.” He growled before he hurried out of the front door.

Travis closed up the rest of their gun range accordingly, and happily followed at Paekman’s heels.

\---- ---- ----

The police were working on knocking one of the doors of the warehouse down when David and Travis pull up.   Travis cursed when he couldn’t hear anything other than the noises of the police around them. Paekman had hardly put his car in park before they were clambering out of sliding into their vests. Travis was used the spare vest David always had in his trunk. Once they were set, they quickly made their way over the woman who seemed to in charge of the task force. She great appreciated their help, and agreed to let them be some of the first few people in.

They huddled around the door the police were trying to knock down. Travis strains his ears for anything, but he can’t hear anything. He asked a uniform in full gear behind him if they had heard anything lately. They said that it had been rather quiet lately. Travis cursed again, glancing at Paekman who just nodded.

In the end the cops manage to ram the door open, and Travis follows David in. He was greeted by a strong smell of blood, for a lot of different people. It reminded him of his castle, when he has been too late and too slow. He growled and covered his nose for a second to block it out and he could see David doing the same out of the corner of his eye.

There was a curse from someone beside him, some other poor soul had their stomach give out of them, and that was when he saw the room. The inside of the warehouse looked like some shady sort of night club. However there were bodies everywhere. Travis carefully made his way through them, gun at the ready. Some of them had been shoot, others cut down or stabbed. The darker man swallowed and tried to block of the images from the little town.

Someone radios for the crime scene unit, and another member of the task force motioned those who could relatively handle it to press forward. Travis and Paekman lead the pack in a way. They had seen scenes worse than this in the life time, so they pressed on deeper into the depths of the warehouse. Though Travis heard a good portion of the officers going up the stairs to the second floor.

The place was structured like some seedy club that sold sex under the counter. There was a short hallway of office, before it turned into bedrooms. There were fewer bodies in the depths of the club, probably a bit too early for that many people to be using the services.

Travis let out a sigh. It didn’t seem like they were going to find the people who did this, or anyone alive for that matter. Travis hung his head for a moment, burying it on of his hands. He took a breath through his mouth to avoid smelling the blood and death of the place. He closed his eyes for a moment, and felt Paekman give him a small pat on the back.

That was when he heard it. A very faint heartbeat. He straightened up immediately and turned to the sound. He darted off without thinking; Paekman would probably remind him to be careful later about using vampiric powers around humans. Travis doesn’t care; he just needed to get to the heartbeat.

He reached it in a matter of seconds. It was hidden in the storage area for the club in the very back, in a loading bay of sorts. He spotted a figure on the ground, likely male, curled up on their left side. It looked like they were gripping their side, or at least trying too. Travis carefully checked the area around him for anyone, just in case, before he raced to them. He found the figured was in fact male, dressed in some simple white shirt and cheap jeans. They’re face was turned towards the ground, likely in reaction to the pain, so Travis could only see their short blonde hair.

His eyes turned to the pool of blood that seemed to be coming from the middle of the form. The man’s right had looking like it have been gripping his side tightly at one point. Their left arm was just trapped under the man’s body, and laying limply in the blood.

Lightly, Travis touched their shoulder, and got no reaction from the man. Carefully he turned the man over onto his back, the man produced a small sound at the action, but it seemed to be more unconsciously than anything. Travis peeled away the man’s hand to see if he could see his injury, but he couldn’t make out if it was a bullet or stab wound. He gave a small curse and applied pressure to the wound with his own hand.

“Hey, you’re going to be alright.” Travis started. He knew the man was likely unconscious, but on the small chance that he was slight conscious, Travis was welling to over some comfort. “You’re going to alright, just stay with—” he repeated as he turned to look at the man’s face.

Travis froze mid-sentence and his eyes went wide. He carefully used his free hand to turn the man’s face towards him. _You’re here now…you’re here…everything is okay…it’s all okay._ The words repeated in his head, and the haunting images crowded his head.   The images of the blonde prince turned man servant with blood on his hair and dripping out of his mouth. The face of the lover he couldn’t save. The man before had the same face, the same everything, save shorter hair.

“Wenceslas…” He breathed in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da...?


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He reached out to touch the blonde’s face, stroking at his cheeks with his fingertips. Carefully, like the blonde would turn to dust or vanish the moment he touched him. That didn’t happen, thankfully, and Travis let out a small breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in update. My plan is to have a new chapter up every Friday, to give me a since of deadline.

Travis stared at the man before him. Everything about the situation before was impossible. He had to be dreaming, which was impossible as well. Vampire didn’t necessarily sleep, so therefore dreaming wasn’t something they really did. But it seemed like the only truly logical think Travis’ could think of.

He reached out to touch the blonde’s face, stroking at his cheeks with his fingertips. Carefully, like the blonde would turn to dust or vanish the moment he touched him. That didn’t happen, thankfully, and Travis let out a small breath. The other’s skin was warm, not as warm as it should be, likely due to the blood lost. It was paler as well. However, the feel of Wenceslas’ skin was there just as Travis had remembered it from all those years ago.

Pulling his hand away, Travis blinked at the other’s face. It was an exact replica of Wenceslas’ face, down to every last detail. There was no way that could be possible.   Throughout his life, Travis had meet people who had similar faces to others he had meet in the past, but they were never the exact same. There was no way it was possible, or Travis had always figured. There had been rumors and stories about vampires finding past loves in other times after they had long since they had died. In the beginning he had believed in the possibility, but as time passed, he realized that they were just rumors and stories.

Yet before him was no rumor or story.

Before him was a living, well sort of dying, breathing person he thought he had lost forever.

Travis wanted to cut open his arm, or draw blood somehow, to save the other. Making him drink he blood and turn him into a vampire. For a second he moved to do it, but then made himself stop. He couldn’t force that on someone. Not because he was considered a monster, and being a vampire was some terrible curse. No, being a vampire was pretty damn awesome in Travis’ mind. Travis just believed that people should have some choice in it. Especially when there were other ways to save them.

Plus, Travis was pretty sure turning some guy he’s never meet before just because he looked like some dead passed love seemed rather creepy.

Swallowing Travis reached for his radio. However his hand grabbed at air and he cursed. He didn’t have a radio, because he didn’t bring his, because he technically wasn’t supposed to be there, and he came in Paekman’s car. Behind him came the sound of sharp footsteps. Travis grinned to himself for a moment, talk about perfect timing, before he turned to see Paekman rounding the corner of a hallway. There was an annoyed expression on his face, mostly like from Travis just taking off.

“He’s still alive, radio for EMTs, _now!”_ Travis shouted at the other. He turned back to the man for a quick moment and whispered, “Hold on now, I’m not going to lose you again.”

 David grabbed his radio, and quickly jogged over to Travis and the blonde man. He stood behind Travis, reporting into the radio everything he could see. As well as the few things Travis filled him in on. Like how he wasn’t sure if the man was shot or stabbed, and hadn’t shown any sign of consciousness, though Travis hadn’t really tried to get him to respond. He had kind of been side tracked by the man’s face looking exactly like Wenceslas.

Paekman stormed over to some of the shelves once he was done radioing for help. He rushed back and kneeled across from Travis. He suddenly thrust some cloth napkins towards the hand Travis hand on the wound.

“Here,” Paekman said quickly. “He’s still bleeding pretty bad. Put some more pressure on the wound. I’ll see if I can get him conscious.”

“Thanks,” Travis said quickly as he grabbed at them.

Travis tore his eyes away from the man’s face and gathered the napkins on the wound. He adjusted himself to able as much pressure as he could without breaking the man. There was a slight sound from the man at the pressure. Paekman jumped at it, lightly patting at the man’s face to see if he could get him to wake up. Nothing seemed to be working.

A few minutes past, before the EMTs noisily came bursting into the room. One touched at Travis’ shoulder to take over, and Travis surprisingly let him. He hurried to his feet, just watching them taking over. He didn’t realize they were asking him questions till Paekman snapped at him, and he scrambled with his answered. _He’s only made a few sounds, unresponsive otherwise. No, he was on his side when I found him._

Travis watched the EMT’s lift the man onto the gurney and strap him in, before rushing him back to the ambulance. Travis cursed when they rounded the corner.

“What did you mean when you said you wouldn’t lose him again?” David suddenly questioned behind him.

“I don’t think you’d believe me if I told you.” Travis said. “I almost don’t believe it.”

\---- ---- ----

_Their swords chimed against each other, the sound of sharpened metal hitting sharpened metal rang through the air. For a second they lock gazes and hold each other in the position, trying to find an opening. He gave his opponent a sharp shove, grinning as the other stumbled back a bit. He charged them, giving a wild swing to his sword. His opponent ducked beneath it._

_He cursed, knowing he had just left himself open for an attack. He knew his opponent knew it, he turned his head to see their grin and they moved to strike him. Growling he spun with his supernatural speed. He grabbed his opponent’s wrist, twisting it away. He swung his sword around, pausing when he was just centimeter’s away from the other’s throat.   The other gave a small, surprised breath._

_“You cheated, Traquvius,” Wenceslas pouted._

_He laughed. “How did I cheat? I thought the rule was there were no rules.” He said slyly._

_"You used your…abilities.” Wenceslas said with a frown. “It’s not fair.”_

_With a groan, he rolled his eyes, wrapped his arm around the other’s waist, and sharply pulled him closer. Wenceslas gave a small gasp at the action. “You like it when I cheat though.” Traquvius said slowly. He leaned in closer to the other’s face._

_Wenceslas sighed and rolled his eyes. “Yes.” He said, reaching up to touch Traquvius’ check. “It means I’m better than you.”_

_"Bastard.” Traquvius said before he pulled the other into a kiss._

\---- ---- ----

Travis peered at the Wenceslas look-a-like in his hospital bed. Watching the shallow rise and fall of his chest. Listening to the steady beat of his heart now that he was stabilized. Just trying to wrap his head around everything, but it didn’t seem to work.

There was so much about that made that was exactly like Wenceslas for Travis to just write off as a random happenstance. They had the same rhythm to their heart. Everyone had a different rhythm to their heart, as Travis had learned throughout his many years. It’s a very subtle difference, hard to pick out, but it’s there. Travis had spent countless nights listening to Wenceslas’ heartbeat while his lover had slept. It had been burned into his memory. And he was most definitely listening to the exact same heartbeat he had listening to centuries ago.

As if looking exactly like Wenceslas wasn’t weird enough, they also smelled the same. The same indescribable scent that had sucked Travis right in. It had taken a shit ton of self-control for Travis to not sink his teeth into the other and feed. He had remembered the taste of Wenceslas’ blood, and he just knew the blonde’s likely tasted the same.

Granted Travis hadn’t seen his eye color, or heard the man’s voice. Let alone experienced his personality. Those could all be different, maybe then Travis could chalk it up to happenstance, and move on. Yet there was something in his heart that told him that they would, in fact, be the exact same as Wenceslas, just like everything else. He got a second chance, as impossible as it was.

Sighing Travis just stared.

The blonde from the crime scene was taken to the hospital and admitted as a John Doe, due to the lack of ID, shortly after the ambulance took him away. He was treated for a stab wound to the lower torso and major blood lost.  Some surgery and blood transfers later and he was stable. The doctors had said he was lucky. Whoever had stabbed him missed mostly everything vital, but the blood lost almost took him. Meaning if, Travis hadn’t heard his faint heartbeat and raced off, he would have been dead or at least at Death’s door and beyond saving.

Travis had gotten a ride to the hospital from some uniform, who was thankfully not overly talkative. The weight of the fact that there was only one survivor of a massacre left a pretty heavy weight in the air. (The fact that they were also a looked like a long dead lover left a heavier one on Travis.) Paekman stayed behind at the crime scene, to deal with the grumbling detectives who were pulled from their personal lives, and to help give the case a bit of a jump start. Also to delay Sutton finding out Travis went against orders as much as he could. The both know Sutton was going to find out eventually, and have Travis head.  David promised to meet up with Travis later.

Getting into the blonde’s room had taken some convincing once Travis got to the hospital. First he was in surgery for a while. Travis wondered over to the blood bank in the hospital and gave some BS story to guard who was a vamp himself, to get a drink. The blonde was out of surgery when Travis returned. Travis flashed his badge and charming smile, maybe fudging the truth a little bit, before the nurse let him in.

After that he had just sat in a chair and started. He tried to think of some reason why Wenceslas and John Doe looked, smelt, and felt so similar. He couldn’t think of anything.

“Hey, aren’t you supposed to be on leave for two days?” A familiar female voice said from the doorway.

Travis cursed as he jumped a bit. He turned to shoot Kate, a blonde female detective, a look. “God, I thought you were a nurse.” Travis grumbled. He cursed himself for half listening to his surrounding for a moment.

Kate just smirked at him from the doorway with her arms crossed. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” She said as she stopped at the foot of the bed.

“Shut up,” The male detective huffed, watching her smirk grow a bit as she picked up the clip board on the foot of the bed.

Travis watched he flip through it for a moment and frown at the terms and such she couldn’t understand or make sense of. Her eyes still flickered up and down the papers like she knew what she was doing. Kate was human, as was about 98% or so of the people Travis worked with. And like about 95% of that work force, she didn’t know Travis was a vampire or that they even really existed. With a sigh she put the clip board back where it belong and put her hands on the rails at the foot of the bed. She put her weight on her arms and leaned on the railing. For a moment she looked at the man on the bed before turning to Travis.

“They know when he’s going to come too?” Kate asked quickly.

“I was given the ball part of late morning to early afternoon tomorrow.” Travis said turning his eyes to look at the IVs and medical wires that were attacked to the blonde man. “They can’t really say.”

Kate made a sound. “He’s going to have quite the rude awakening.” She said lightly. Travis knew what she met. The fact that blonde was the lone survivor of whatever happened in that shady club was not going to be an easy thing to swallow. “They’re keeping the fact that there was survivor under wraps until they can make an official statement in the morning.”

Travis just nodded as he tore his eyes away to look at her.

“Go home Marks, where you’re supposed to be resting, I’ll stay here and keep watch.” Kate said pushing herself straight up. She made a motion for Travis to get out of his chair.

“It’s okay, I got it Kate.” Travis said as he nestled into the chair more. “Really I don’t mind. Besides, I’m supposed to be on leave, I can stay up as late as I want, I don’t have to go to work tomorrow. You go home and rest. After all you made a nice collar today.”

“Sutton is going to kill you and serve your head on a silver platter.” Kate said with a grin. She fished out her phone from its case on her belt. She held it up towards the blonde on the bed and there was a cheesy camera sound effect. “Fine, I’ll go, but I’m going to see if Amy and I can find anything in Missing Persons.”

“The uniform who took me here asked a nurse to get his prints.” Travis said as Kate hurried tapped at her phone. “I think they’re at the nurses’ station. It will save someone a trip.”

“Okay, I’ll have the run as well.” Kate said. “Hopefully I’ll see you around.” She grinned widely as she passed Travis and headed towards the door.

Travis rolled his eyes and watched her leave. He listened to her brief conversation with one of the nurses at the station, and then her study steps away. His phone buzzed suddenly, and he dug it out of his pocket to find a message from Paekman. It stated that he was on his way to the hospital, wondering if he was still there or if Kate was successful in kicking him out. Travis said a quick text in return saying he was still there.

\---- ---- ----

“Explain,” David said firmly, behind his paper coffee cup. It was filled with blood, Travis could smell it.

Travis let out a breath and shifted his way a bit. They were in the hallway outside the blonde’s room, hanging close and speaking in shushed tones. It was at hideous hour in the morning, and there weren’t many people wondering the hospital halls. It wasn’t really necessary, but they were doing it anyway. Travis glanced at his feet for a moment. He was stalling, but he wasn’t quite sure how to put everything. It still all sounded crazy to him.

“So, you know how I don’t talk about the castle I had on the Scottish boarder.” Travis started. David gave a nod, slowly, like he wasn’t too sure where everything was going.   “I lost someone very important there.”

“I’ve figured that.” David said like he just knew. It was hard not too, it was rare to not run into some vampire that hadn’t lost someone they don’t talk about. “What does that have to do with Nameless Blondie in the hospital bed over there?” Paekman made a motion with his head towards the wall.

Travis swallowed and fidgeted. “Man, I don’t know how to put this,” Travis hissed hurriedly.

“Put what?”

“The person I lost, was some captured prince named Wenceslas.” Paekman looked at him with a confused expression. Travis ran a hand through his hair and bit the inside of his cheek for a second. “There is no other way to say it, I guess.” Travis sighed. “He looked, smelt, and felt exactly like our blonde John Doe in there.”

Paekman just stared, and Travis looked for something that would tell him he was crazy and there was no way in the world that was possible. He didn’t fine one on Paekman’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to overly happy with this chapter. (I really had to force myself to write this chapter and I feel like it shows.) Next one has Wes awake, so I think that one will be better. (I also feel I need to rewatch Common Law some...I don't know what is going on).


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After putting the fact that there was a replica of his old love before him into words and telling them to someone, Travis was able to handle the situation better. He didn’t necessarily need to stare because it kind of just made sense of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -makes fart noises with mouth-  
> Not super proud of this chapter for some reason as well...man, when I'm I going to be happy with this story...

David stayed with Travis for a few hours. They didn’t talk too much. The whole reincarnation of an old love had left more room for thought than actual conversation. It was fine, though. Paekman didn’t mind, since he really was supposed to be at home catching a few hours asleep. Really, all he needed was a sense of stillness and he could consider himself rested. He left the hospital at four in the morning. The whole thing was going to be a big case, and every bit of brain power was needed.

Travis was left alone with the blonde after that. A few nurses wandered in to check in and maybe take a few vitals. Travis usually pretend to be asleep when they came, or at least dozing off. For the most part though, he just sat back.

After putting the fact that there was a replica of his old love before him into words and telling them to someone, Travis was able to handle the situation better. He didn’t necessarily need to stare because it kind of just made sense of it. So for the most part, when he was alone in the hospital room, he lounged around. Wandered a bit down memory lane, but flicked on the TV to mindless infomercials before they got painful.

At around nine, Travis phone rang, when he was watching the news, waiting to see when the officials got around to a press release. That way he could be ready for anyone who might come in to finished the job. He fished it out of his pocket and glanced at the screen. Paekman’s name was on the caller idea. Travis almost instantly picked up.

“People say wisdom comes with age. Clearly that does not apply to you.” A stern female voice said on the other end.

Travis swallowed a growl. “Morning to you too Jonelle.” Travis said flatly. “Why are you calling from Paekman’s phone?”

“Would you have answered if you saw it was me calling?” Jonelle asked.

Travis huffed out a quiet ‘no’.

Jonelle was a Hunter, well sort of. She didn’t really go around slicing off heads or just generally killing things that were of the myth and horror variety. She did more of clean up and shoving the supernatural under the rug so human’s didn’t find out about them. Jonelle was also part of the Allied Hunters, as many Hunters were now, meaning she didn’t mind working with vampires and such. There had been a split among Hunters centuries ago, one Travis had learned he had some hand in creating, over different ideals. Allied Hunters had come to understand that most of the supernatural world wanted to keep their food supply alive and healthy, and weren’t all murderous freaks.

Jonelle was one of the few people knew David and Travis were vampires at work. They all got along well enough. Though for some reason she was not a very big fan of Travis. The darker man wasn’t too sure why. He liked to think it was due to his history and his century long blur of rage, but he knew it was because of his rule of against getting attached. Jonelle had understood it, but after a bit of a misunderstanding that left her somewhat sour towards him.

“Before you say anything, it was my idea to call you.” Paekman said over the line, and Travis realized he was likely on speaker. “Jonelle called me down with something huge relating to the case, and I told her where you were. Saves me a trip.”

“I can’t wait to shove you under the rug when Sutton gets you.” Jonelle said gleefully.

Travis growled, but couldn’t think of anything smart to say in return. Though he wasn’t sure he wanted to say anything, because Jonelle might use it as reason to kill him. “You said there was something big about the case,” Travis huffed out. “What is it?”

Jonelle made a pleased sound on the other end of the line like she won an arguement. “Oh there are so many jokes I could make,” She said with a disgruntled hum, “but this is a serious matter and I’ll get to the point. The club was a blood bar.”

Travis cursed under his breath, and glanced at the blonde. “Hunters?”

“Doubtful,” Jonelle said. “It would have been a cleaner job, and they probably wouldn’t have kept it under wraps better. Plus the likelihood that they would have killed _everyone_ there is a very small percentage, and that’s counting the Traditional Hunters. ”

“So…if it wasn’t Hunters than who was it?”

“Most likely the owners of the club,” Paekman stated. “I did a quick check. There isn’t a blood bar listed for that address or even close to it.”

“Being unlisted wasn’t their only crime.” Jonelle said. “The feeders who were ‘employed’ there were likely abducted, as most are in illegal establishments like this. David told me survivor you found was wearing a white shirt and jeans, meaning he was a feeder there and most likely held against his will and had no previous knowledge of you bloodsuckers.”

Travis glanced at the blonde in the hospital bed again. He cursed in his head and closed his eyes. “You need me to keep him quiet.”

“It would be in our best interest.” Paekman said.

“Try to come off as human as possible, I know that can be hard for you Travis.” Jonelle added quickly.

“Shut up.” Travis snapped at the phone. “I’ll call you after he wakes up.” He ended the call, and buried his face in his hands.

Great, that was just what he needed.

\---- ---- ----

By noon, Sutton made his angered appearance. Sputtering things about how Travis clearly didn’t understand what two days leave meant. Travis just let the visually older man lecture and rant to him about it, nodding and agreeing occasionally. Once it was out of Sutton’s system, Travis promised he wouldn’t pull something like that, and offered to stay in the hospital with their victim.

“It’s a hospital, Cap, there’s no better place for me to be.” Travis stated. Actually there were a thousand other better places Travis could have been, but Sutton didn’t know that. “You can keep the detail on the guy’s door, to watch him and me, I don’t care.”

Sutton had growled and crossed his arms. “Fine,” he huffed after a moment of thought.

“Besides I can take statements even if I had a broken leg.” Travis added.

“Don’t push it.” Sutton growled.

He walked away grumbling to himself about how Travis was such a pain in his ass. Travis just grinned to himself as he watched his boss walked away. Shaking his head, Travis turned to enter the blonde’s room again. He gave a nod to the uniform that was posted outside the door.

At around ten that morning, there had been an official press release of the information the police had decided to share with the public. The detail had appeared shortly before in case there was an immediate response. There hadn’t been one, but Travis hadn’t let his guard down after it had been released. He didn’t even relax much when the nurses came on their rounds.

Just before Sutton came bursting in to rage at Travis, a nurse had told Travis that the blonde would likely come too within an hour or two. His vitals had been making a stable rise towards being back to normal, and his body was starting to kick off the unconsciousness. Travis had picked up on it before the nurse came. It was all still a waiting game, but it was starting to become one Travis could bear a little more.

It wasn’t more than forty minutes after Sutton had left the blonde started to stir. Travis perked up when the man gave a groan and seemed to try and shrink away from the light. He brought one of his hands to his face in an attempt to shield himself, but it didn’t necessarily work out. His motor skills were lacking slightly.   The blonde blinked rapidly for a second, before his eyes seem to get use to the light, before he started to look around the room. Travis remained still for a moment to give the man a few moments to orient himself, or at least collect himself.

“Morning,” Travis said lightly. “Though, I guess the more correct greeting would be afternoon.” The blonde turned sharply at the sound of Travis voice. Travis tried not to let the man’s pale blue eyes punch the air out of his lungs. The man shifted to sit up straighter. Travis quickly sprang up from the chair, reaching for him. “Whoa, hey, relax; no need for you to sit up. You’ll pull you’re stitches…or something.”

The man stared at Travis for a moment, before he glanced down at his side. Slowly he sank back to the hospital bed. “Where am I?” He asked.

Travis swallowed at the sound of his voice, because it was just like Wenceslas. Which Travis had figured, but it still caught him off guard. “The hospital.” Travis said kindly.

“I figured that part out.” The man snapped with traces of a growl on his face. The sudden snark surprised Travis. “Which one?”

“Good Samaritan Hospital,” Travis informed with a snort. The blonde gave him a confused look, so Travis added lightly, “In Los Angeles.” The blonde cursed under his breath. “I take it, that’s rather far from home?” His answer was just a nod, and the pale blue eyes tearing away from Travis. “Alright, well, first things first, you got a name I can call you.”

“Um…Wes,” The man said, glancing back at Travis. “Wesley Mitchell.”

“Okay, nice to meet you Wes. I’m Detective Travis Marks.” Travis said with a wide grin.

Wes’ eyes suddenly went wide and his face paled. Travis also heard his heartbeat pick up suddenly and his breath catch. From the corner of his eyes, Travis could see Wes’ hand suddenly grip the hospital sheets tightly. The detective blinked for a moment before it hit him and he mentally kicked himself.

He had smiled just a bit too wide, and showed his fangs. Usually it wasn’t a problem, vampires fangs looked similar normal human teeth, unless they were baring their teeth or biting down. Most people don’t notice the difference, unless they knew the differences or they’ve seen had encounters with vampires. Wes had most definitely had encounters with vampires.

“Shit,” Travis cursed under his breath.

He reached out to put a calming head on Wes’ shoulder, but the man shifted away a bit. Travis’ heart ached at the sight. Wenceslas had never been frightened of Travis. When they first meet, Travis had arrows sticking out of him and a few good cuts on his body, and Wenceslas had reached up to touch his cheek and smiled out thanks to a god Travis had heard about in passing.

“Look, Mr. Mitchell, I’m aware of you’ve been through a lot,” Travis said slowly. “But, trust me; I’m not going to hurt you, I just want to help. I really am a cop with the LAPD.” _Not to mention, probably one of the oldest vampires in the city who wants to personally tear out the throats of the people who did this._ Travis kept the thought to himself. “I’m on your side.”

Wes seemed to relax a bit. “You just have to make sure I keep a quiet about the whole…vampires are real thing.”

“Yeah.” Travis said, hiding his grin by looking down at his shoes. The guy was pretty smart.

“Don’t worry it won’t be an issue.”   Wes said with a small shrug, his hissed a bit when his pulled at his wound a bit. “My grandmother was personal feeder before she died and my father took her place. So I know how to keep it quiet.”

“Oh…” Travis said oddly, finding the fact sat rather awkwardly in his head. “Good to know.”

Personal feeders wasn’t something that was unheard of in the vampire world. In fact it was very common. Most feeders had relationships outside of their vampire and families. Vampires often took the whole family under their care, sometimes to have a line of feeders with a connection, or simply out of duty. There wasn’t anything weird about it. Travis knew that, but it was a territorial thing mostly. Wes looked like Wenceslas, and Wenceslas had been his, he knew it was all just carrying over, and it sounded stupid. However he couldn’t help it.

Travis swallowed his discomfort and smiled at Wes again. The blonde’s lips pulled upward a bit in return, Travis wasn’t sure if Wes was doing it to be polite or if it was genuine. He didn’t mind not knowing though. The detective reached down to hit the “nurse” button the hospital bed rail. It only took a few seconds for there to be an answer from the nurse’ station. Travis informed them that Wes had woken up, and they could look him over, run their tests and ask their questions.

He waited until Wes day nurse popped in with Wes’ doctor, before he told Wes he was going to slip out and make some calls. He promised to make it quick and take Wes’ statement. Wes just nodded, before his doctor grabbed his attention with an avalanche of questions.

Travis slipped out and dialed Paekman’s number. It rang three times before, David picked up.

“Paek,” David said flatly into his phone.

“Hey, Paekman, it me.” Travis greeted in return. He grinned slightly as David perked up a bit at fact that it was him. “So our vic, woke up, he’s being checked out by the medical staff now.”

“Good, good.” Paekman said like he was nodding. “And he knows…to you know…”

“Fudge the truth?” Travis supplied. “Yeah, buddy, that part is covered. He came from a feeder family, so I doubt we have to worry about him slipping up.” David made a sound on the other end. “His name’s Wesley Mitchell, by the way. That should help Kate and Amy.”

“Yeah, I’ll pass that along.” Paekman paused for a moment. There was a sound of movement on the phone, like Paekman was moving in closer and huddling to keep what he was going to say a secret. “How are you…handling…the whole…replica issue?”

“It has its ups and downs.” Travis said in an attempt to make it sound like it wasn’t affecting him, when in reality it was. “Look, I still have to take his statement…”

Paekman understood and quickly said goodbye and hung up. Travis let out a sigh and stared at the ceiling for a moment, before heading back in the hospital room.


End file.
